


Running Through the Mind

by littledust



Category: Hanna (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing people do is ask each other questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Through the Mind

The thing people do is ask each other questions.

With her father, it was always things like _How do you buy a train ticket in German?_ and _Who is your best friend?_ With the CIA, it was always _Where is Erik Heller?_ even if the questions the agents spoke contained none of those words at all. Sebastian and Rachel wanted to know her origin story, her genesis. Sophie asked her questions into a mirror, which is to say that they became Hanna’s questions as well: _Are you my friend? Do you love me?_

Hanna thinks asking yourself questions is the strangest thing that people do, and the hardest.


End file.
